Soul's Mate
by Firefox516
Summary: Do soul mates really exist? In a flurry of emotion, a strange scent may change your mind. Rated M for later chapters written in 2-500 word chapters.
1. Kitsune

This is my fresh start. A new account for new growth. I am hoping to update regularly-ish, but if I don't, please understand that life is crazy right now. I am still going to be writing Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfictions, and I hope you all enjoy. This story is going to be a jumble of 100-600 word chapters, so maybe it will go quickly and all will be well.

Summary: Kagome makes an interesting agreement with the least likely of demons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's knee cracked the ground painfully. She ground her teeth together instead of shouting and forced herself to stand and continue her light jog. She knew that she was clumsy and it was times like these that being clumsy was a particularly heavy burden. Kagome was running, escaping from a cunning kitsune that had managed to kidnap her. She had waited until nightfall and had snuck out of the cave the demon had placed her in. She was a good distance away now, but she really didn't want to be found so she was being as quiet as she could be.

Suddenly the ground slipped from underneath her once again and she cried out in shock as she slipped down the steep mountainside. At the end of the rock side she was falling down, she could see…nothing. It was a steep drop-off and she knew that if Inuyasha didn't find her quickly, she was in a lot of trouble.

'INUYASHA!' she cried out, knowing there was no way that he could help her now. The edge of the cliff slid closer and closer to her with every pounding beat of her heart. As she slid off the edge of the sheer drop, Kagome knew that this was the end. She closed her eyes as the wind rushed through her ears and waited for the inevitable impact of the hard ground beneath her.


	2. The Fall

Here's the second chapter. Hopefully these will be promptly updated this time. Heh….

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome felt the breath leave her lungs as a strong arm wrapped itself around her torso and yanked her upwards. She wasn't sure how it happened,but she had been saved at the last moment. She realized just how close she had come to death as she looked down to find the ground mere yards from her dangling feet. She looked up to see the sheer cliff above her hundreds of feet up and noted another surprising thing.

A pale face looked down at her with disdain written across regal features. Shining golden eyes stared into her pearlescant orbs and a frown marred his ethreal features. Almost immediately, the safety of the single arm wrapped around her dissappeared and she tumbled the remaining distance to the ground, hurting her bottom but nothing more. She looked up at Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and barked at him about how to treat a lady in the future.

Almost immediately she heard his deep timbre bite back that, were she ever to act as a lady, he would re-considder his treatment of her. Kagome choked on her furious words and he ignored her attempt at a comeback.

'Where is the fox that took you?' he demanded. Kagome pointed up the mountain and in a heartbeat he was gone.


	3. Sesshomaru?

Here's the third chapter.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat at the bottom of the mountain where she had fallen for approximately fifteen god-awful, silent minutes as she waited for someone to find her. Sesshomaru surely had left her there without a care to her well being, she was surprised that he had saved her in the first place. Why would he bother? He hated humans after all, didn't he? He had said so himself.

Looking up towards the peak of the mountain, Kagome purposefully left out the fact that Sesshomaru had been carting around a female ningen ward recently….for the past five years….

She shook her head. What did she care anyway? He was a jerk, a monster, and he had dropped her on her butt! Which now hurt! A lot! She felt her anger lashing about her in waves as her reiki geared up for an attack that wouldn't come. Once more, Kagome looked up to the ice blue, cloud dotted sky and noticed something out of the ordinary. There was what looked like a balloon floating in the air several yards above her head, a lolipop-sized object. She stared at it pointedly for a moment before realizing what it was.

Scrambling to her feet, Kagome began waving her arms above her head and screaming to the sky. 'SHIPPOU! I'M DOWN HERE!' The balloon promptly popped and the tiny kit fell out of the sky directly into Kagome's waiting arms. 'Kagome! We were all so worried about you! What happened and….why do you smell like Sesshomaru?' Shippou whispered the name as though it was a taboo. Kagome looked at the kit in her arms and wondered for the millianth time how he was so observant at such a young age.


	4. Kidnap

Chapter 4

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her mouth to answer a moment too late. Inuyasha's crude shouting could be heard coming through the trees behind them and instead, Kagome sighed. 'What the hell are you DOING, wench!? I told you that guy wasn't good news and you go off and let him KIDNAP you anyway!' Kagome closed her mouth with a quick click of her teeth and glared at Inuyasha.

'I didn't LET him kidnap me, Inuyasha! He's STRONGER than me! He's a DEMON! There was nothing I could do to stop him!' she shot back. Inuyasha seemed less than impressed with her exscuse and opened his mouth to reply, when he suddenly tensed and looked up to the mountain looming above them. 'Why is HE here?' Inuyasha bit out. Kagome sighed. 'Saw that coming…'

Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of Kagome, looking her dead in the eyes and completely ignoring Inuyasha who was in the process of unsheathing Tetsusaiga. 'Next time, This Sesshomaru may not be there to save you. You should learn to take care of yourself as you are obviously not getting any help from This One's half-brother' Sesshomaru remarked, continuing to ignore Inuyasha who was now shouting at him. Sesshomaru promptly turned on his heel, smacked Inuyasha with the back of his hand, effectively knocking him to the ground, and taking to the sky.


	5. Egotistical

Here's chapter 5.

XxXxXxXxXx

'What is his problem, Sango! He's so egotistical! He has super-powers and that makes ALL the difference!' Kagome whined to Sango as they slipped into the murky waters of the hot spring that night. It had been a long day of trekking after Sesshomaru had left them at the bottom of the rocky cliff. Inuyasha had harassed her for answers all into the evening and she was growing tired of it. Finally, Kagome snapped. She reached out her aura as an extension of herself and searched the nearby landscape for a place to rest.

Settling upon a hot spring not too far away, Kagome turned and marched towards her chosen camp ground with a furious hanyou following mere steps behind her, screaming all the while. Kagome reached the decided camping ground and dropped her bag on Inuyasha's bare foot, rummaged around inside of it, ignoring his intensified shouting. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and stomped off, stopping the red-faced hanyou in his tracks with a harsh 'osuwari!'.

As Kagome slipped under the cloudy water, Sango stepped through the bushes with Shippou in tow to join her, and Kagome began her tirade. 'He thinks he's so much better than me! But he's not!' she shouted at the star-dotted night sky. Sango raised her eyebrow at her best friend knowing full well what was bothering her. 'Oh, is that so? Name one thing you can best him in of THIS era,' Sango challenged her friend.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, she managed, 'I'm sure there's SOMETHING! Why does it have to be of THIS era? I speak two languages! I can drive a car…almost…. I can use a microwave and a TV and—' at that, Sango stopped her friend. 'Yes, but Kagome, There's no way to test his ability to do those things since they're IN the future! What CAN you test?'

Kagome thought a moment. Finally she turned to Sango. 'I don't know. Is there something I'm better at…?' Sango stared at her friend for a moment. 'Kagome, just because he's stronger, smarter, faster, better looking and more calm than you doesn't mean he's better…' she tried. Kagome glared at her friend and sighed, exasperated. 'His haughty attitude is what bothers me….' She mumbled, sinking down to her chin in the steaming liquid. 'I understand,' replied Sango, smiling gracefully.

A/N: Today I spoke with a friend who told me that I am moving for all the wrong reasons. If I think really hard about it, that may be true. Does that mean that I shouldn't move….or does that mean I should find different reasons?


	6. Aura

Chapter 6!

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stretched leisurely on the grass in front of the well. They were visiting Kaede to restock their supplies. Since Kagome knew she would be spending more time than ever in the Sengoku Jidai, she had started bringing much larger amounts of supplies through the well so that she didn't have to constantly return home and they stored it at Kaede's house for safe keeping.

Kagome found that she was most at peace when she was here with her friends and Inuyasha. She found that she wasn't worried about nearly as many things and she wasn't missing the future much at all. She could easily see herself in this era even after the jewel was completed and Naraku banished to the far corners of Hell. Reaching out her aura, Kagome felt the nature, the creatures, the life around her and the vitality made her heart warm. This was where she was meant to be.

As her aura expanded, Kagome jumped, feeling something very strong on the edge of her senses. It tickled her momentarily, and then it was suddenly gone. Startled, Kagome reached her aura farther, searching for the offending creature that had pricked her senses. Finding nothing, Kagome slowly reclined on the hill once more and closed her eyes. This had been happening often as of late and she was getting paranoid.

Deciding to let go of that fear, Kagome pulled her aura to herself and breathed deeply. Recently there was a scent that she had caught in such moments. It was a scent that she wasn't accustomed to and it was one that made her incredibly curious. And now, here, with no sight and no feeling from her aura, was that strange and alluring scent. Once more, Kagome breathed deeply and found the scent lingered longer than usual. She opened her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I hate my job. Really, truly loathe it. I will look at it as a way of leveling up my character. Work harder to be the type of person _**I **_want to be and not let the emotions of hatred control my life and my actions.


	7. Desire

Chapter 7

XxXxXxXxXx

The trees directly in her line of sight blew slightly in the breeze and the clear blue sky reflected the blue of her eyes. Her breath hitched as she glimpsed a wisp of moonlight colored hair floating like the leaves on the wind. Moving to turn around, the figure that was once standing atop the hill was suddenly gone. Kagome found herself alone, the scent gone but not forgotten. It was quite familiar but she couldn't place it.

Finally finding her stomach on the ground, Kagome rested her chin on her folded hands. Was she seeing things? Was she going crazy? Maybe. She could have sworn that she had seen someone atop that hill, but how could they have left so quickly? Kagome sighed. Recently she had been tortured by dreams. Sinful dreams. Dreams that betrayed Inuyasha for some unknown man who had that scent.

The first night, Kagome woke up mortified, drenched in sweat and…something else. A tingling, a strong desire that she didn't quite understand that started between her legs and reached like an ache towards her belly. Since that first night, the dreams had become more frequent; starting monthly and then weekly, now they were almost nightly and Kagome constantly woke up from the feeling of her dream-lover to find a sleeping bag and cold, empty stars. It was disheartening.

Every day, Kagome found that she was slightly easier to anger, slightly more lonely despite the company she kept with her best friends and the kit she saw as a son. Sango told her it was normal! Her body was growing, expanding, yearning. She had told Kagome that she, too sometimes dreamt of a mystery lover she could not name or see a face to. Sango told Kagome that it was her soul's mate reaching out to find her.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I told my friend today that I really wanted to find the person that is right for me. He asked why. I told him that I don't want to be as old as MY mom was when she had ME. He told me I'm focusing on the wrong thing. I should focus on what I want for myself and work on bettering myself; focus on the video game analogy instead of focusing on a person that I don't know or isn't even born yet. I cried.


	8. Soul Mate

Chapter 8

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome grinned. Her 'soul mate'. She didn't believe in such things. There was no 'one person perfect for any single other person'. It just didn't exist. She was practical and 'soul mates' were definitely not a practical thing. Kagome scoffed at the idea. Sango, however, insisted. 'A few days ago, my dream changed,' she urged, 'I finally saw his face, Kagome! I have been with him all along!' Sango gushed. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her over-excited friend.

'And?' Kagome responded, 'Who was it?' Sango's face turned red and she looked down at the water rippling around her. 'It was Miroku.' She responded in a small voice. Kagome grinned. 'Maybe it's not your soul mate, Sango, maybe it's just your deepest desires!' Sango turned an even deeper shade of crimson and sputtered while Kagome laughed.

Later that night, Kagome found the dreams overtaking her conscious again. The man was obviously tall and well built; Kagome could feel his lean muscles pressed into her lithe body as his hair tickled her shoulders and his sinful lips brushed against her sensitive collar bone. She could feel the crown of his hardened member pressing into the soft interior of her thigh and her heart jumped in excitement. She had never been with a man before and while she was nervous, somehow she knew that this man was right for her-perfect. Her soul's mate.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I fell down the stairs today.


	9. Scent

Chapter 9

So I decided to post both of these chapters today because they kind of go hand-in-hand. Hope you all enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome felt her breath hitch as his pulsing manhood prodded the dampened folds of her opening. She felt the heat all around her like a fire and moaned out his name, a name she knew but could not remember. The all-consuming heat of her body mingled with his sent shock waves through her system. His lips roamed the crook of her neck and she gasped slightly as his silken tongue darted out to taste her heated flesh. She knew that she was lost to him now; in dreams and in the waking world.

As the man on top of her pressed his heated flesh into hers, Kagome's eyes shot open and the sensation was lost. The stars twinkled above her, taunting her as she moaned in agony over the loss of the phantom heat her dream lover had created within her. Rising as silently as possible, she grabbed a towel from the confines of her bag and made her way towards the hot spring she and Sango had been to earlier that night.

The night air was cool and crisp on her skin as she walked and every breath she inhaled made her feel alive. Though want and desire burned inside of her like a hot iron, Kagome ignored the feeling and focused on her journey. She needed to bathe and get him out of her system. She knew that her body would never forget the feeling of him, the taste of him. His scent. And suddenly, there it was. That scent. It drifted lazily through the wind and shook her as though there was a quake. That scent could only be the man from her dreams. It was so distinct and at the same time there was no way she could describe it other than completely captivating. Veering from her course, Kagome followed the scent through the woods.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Today I went to Sbux and tried to write and draw. Fortunitely, there was a lot of caffene, so it kept me going for a long time. Unfortunitely, there was no 'food' so I wound up getting _very_ sick on caffene.


	10. Taunting

Chapter 10

XxXxXxXxXx

Following the scent, Kagome stumbled through the underbrush of the forest. She quickly found that she was completely lost and her only orientation was the captivating scent that seemed so close and yet alluded her. Soon, her feet grew tired, her eyes grew heavy and her legs began to ache from constantly stumbling over loose ground. She was beginning to think that she would never find the owner to this alluring scent when she almost tripped between two large thickets. Catching herself on one of the gnarled branches, Kagome pulled her hand away as though it had been burned.

Staring at her bloody palm, Kagome almost missed the intensified scent she had been following. Looking up achingly slowly, Kagome almost gasped at the beautiful sight that awaited her. Sesshomaru, the regal Lord of the West sat atop a rock in the center of a clearing, dressed only in billowing Hakama and Haori, was staring at those taunting stars.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Why was he here? Why was SHE here? Why was that scent that made her heavy with lust surrounding the clearing, and why was his youki brushing her lightly with no malice as she gazed upon his ethereal form? So many questions flew through her mind. Completely overwhelmed, Kagome backed into the thorny thicket she had fallen through, twisted her head once more to take in the sight of Sesshomaru and then ran as fast and as far as she could in the opposite direction leaving the bathing towel half-hanging on a bramble.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Today I realized that I hate saliva. I also realized that it is not the saliva itself, but the social stigma surrounding saliva. It's really nothing gross-we all have it- but for some reason, the thought of a warm, gooey liquid that breaks down food and gets swapped when kissing, really grosses me out.


	11. Danger

Chapter 11

XxXxXxXxXx

Out of breath and sweaty, Kagome watched the light in the forest glow. It had been hours now and she hadn't found her way back to camp. She knew that Inuyasha must think that she had somehow died and the lecture she would receive upon returning home made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Her knees were bloody and the palms of her hands stung from rinsing them in the small trickle of a stream she had found earlier. Her hair was a mess and she knew she looked like she had been through hell.

Kagome sat at the base of a tree and waited, knowing full well that continuing to meander would simply spread her scent and Inuyasha would have a more difficult time finding her. In the bird-chirping silence of the morning, Kagome reflected upon what she had seen last night. That glowing figure clad in white, long moonlight hair blowing in the breeze….what was he doing there? Kagome turned red when she remembered what the scent made her think about the man in the clearing. Sesshomaru was DEFINITELY not the man haunting her dreams. There was no way.

Kagome heard a rustling in the trees around her and looked around. 'Inuyasha? Is that you?' she called timidly. She was either tipping off an enemy to her specific location, or she was letting Inuyasha know where she was. She closed her eyes and hoped that it was the latter. The rustling grew louder and she heard a footstep in front of her. Opening her eyes, Kagome gasped.


	12. Dreams

Chapter 12

XxXxXxXxXx

Azure eyes widened as the dark figure stepped through the foliage. Kagome felt her pulse beating in her hands through the searing pain. Long black hair in messy tangles hung from the youkai's head and blood-crazed eyes were locked on to the quivering girl. Kagome knew that, if someone didn't come to her aid, she was dead. A feast for this dark youkai. He inched closer to her, sniffing audibly. The muscles in his built, bronzed stomach flexed as he bent farther toward her. The long, shapely arms moved to either side of her head. He leaned toward her and sniffed her again. Kagome cringed at the harsh sound and pressed her back into the hard bark of the tree. A pained hiss left her lips as the rough bark cut into the flesh on her back and Kagome closed her eyes to brace herself as the creature bent down to her level, face inches from hers.

Suddenly, her reiki flared in her defense. Tendrils of pink light slid from her skin and licked like fire at the youkai's flesh. He yipped, confused and jumped back a few feet to glare at her with his ruby gaze. The swirling pink light created an egg-like barrier around her and Kagome could feel the endless well of power within her as it gushed into the shimmering light of her barrier. The creature stood tall once more, towering over her small frame and opened it's mouth. A purring, deep voice came from the creature with feline features. The sharp, red eyes glued to her own terrified ocean blue ones. 'Why do you do this?' he questioned.

The smooth baritone sent chills down her spine. 'Protect myself?' she questioned. He looked puzzled at her question. 'Why do you feel the need to protect yourself? You are the one I have searched for; the one in my dreams.'

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Was that what you guys were expecting? Hehe, he is going to cause some problems.  
I'm playing this game called 'Hellfire' and I find myself addicted. Is there a cure?


	13. Miko

Chapter 13

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's mouth came open. 'What…?' was all she managed to say. He chuckled, and suddenly his features became…beautiful. The red eyes softened and a smile stretched his face in a very friendly way. Kagome's heart skipped in her chest. Once again, Kagome questioned him. 'What did you mean, "the one in my dreams"?' The smile on his face widened and Kagome found herself almost smiling back at him. 'I have dreamt of you for months now. You are the woman who invades my dreams at night. I burn to meet you.' He stated simply.

Then, his face scrunched into a rather confused expression. 'Have I not also been in YOUR dreams?' he questioned. Kagome's eyes widened and her face became heated. 'I…I don't know…' she stuttered. Once again he opened his mouth and Kagome watched his lips move, entranced. 'You don't know if I've been in your dreams…?' Kagome looked at the ground, her pink barrier still swirling around her. 'I…don't know…who it is…' Her face burned hot with embarrassment and she couldn't meet his crimson eyes.

He smiled again, a jovial look about him and Kagome glanced at him, brightening. 'I assure you, it was me. Although…I did not expect it to be a Miko…' he added, honestly. Kagome felt the laugh bubble up to her chest before she made the decision to let it out. Her bell-like laughter echoed around the clearing startling both of them. The dark skinned youkai grinned jovially and Kagome decided she trusted this youkai enough to lower her shields.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I've had this strange pain recently. I'm not sure what to do about it. Maybe I'm dieing? (joking)


	14. Ayumu

Chapter 14

XxXxXxXxXX

Kagome felt the power recede inside of her and watched as the glowing pink orb discipated. The demon in front of her grinned whole heartedly as she rose to her feet and bowed slightly towards her. Kagome returned the gesture and introduced herself. His smile softened and he replied, 'I am Ayumu.' Kagome was taken aback at the name. It meant 'dream' or 'vision' and the irony was not missed. She commented on the oddity of such a thing and he seemed taken aback. 'You are displeased by my given name?' Kagome paled. 'No. No, that's not what I meant. I just thought…it was odd that you come to me in my dreams…' Understanding passed his features and the easy smile returned to his face.

'I would like to get to know you better, Kagome' he announced. She smiled at him for a moment before realizing that there was someone who would have a huge problem with that arrangement. 'Well, you see….my friend Inuyasha is…' she was cut off as a tree fell behind her in the forest. Both looked behind her, startled at the loud crashing noise the tree made. 'KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!' came the scream of Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at her hands and sighed, drawing the attention of Ayumu. He glanced at her questioningly just as Inuyasha broke through the tree line behind her.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, SCUM!' he shouted, drawing Tetsusaiga and, in one fluid motion, placing himself between the pair. The two stood rooted to the spot, shocked. Kagome immediately made a grab for the waving arm of Inuyasha's Haori as he brandished the sword at Ayumu. 'Inuyasha, DON'T!' she urged him. Inuyasha turned a blazing, half red-eyed stare in her direction and pushed her off of him. He was still there, but loosing himself quickly to the beast inside of him.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Do understand. This IS a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic, so he WILL appear later. Don't worry :D

And today, I realized just how alone I am. Then I thought about it and realized how alone I'll be when I'm moving. It's about the same, I guess. If I can handle it now, I'll be able to handle it then.


	15. Protect

Chapter 15

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome watched as Inuyasha quickly lost himself to the beast and knew she had to do something before it was too late. Lunging, Kagome placed herself between Inuyasha and Ayumu, arms strait out in the air forming a haphazard barrier between the men. 'Inuyasha, I'm warning you. Don't make me say THAT word.' Instantly, the red in inuyasha's eyes faded to a deep, churning gold and the jagged purple stripes that had half-materialized on his cheeks were gone. Instead of the bloodlust he had been filled with before, a new type of rage overtook the hanyou.

'Kagome! What are you DOING!? That thing almost KILLED you! Why are you protecting it?' Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome refused to move, however, and shot back, 'he didn't try to KILL me, he was going to help me back to camp!' She looked over her shoulder at Ayumu and gave him a look that told him to play along. 'Yes! Yes! Kagome was simply lost and looking for help!' he agreed, a forced smile this time as he tried to figure out the relationship between the two.

'What? You gotta be kidding! Why would you trust that….' Inuyasha closed his mouth as he sensed the reiki rising within Kagome. He turned his head from her and glanced sidelong to see her hair swirling dangerously about her. 'Inuyasha…' she warned. 'Keh.' He replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well most of you will not be happy to know that Ayumu _WILL _ be sticking around for this story. Although, let me remind you that this _is_ a Sesshomaru Kagome story so stick with me.


	16. UNKNOWN

Chapter 16

XxXxXxXxXx

That night brought arguing around the campfire. The bronzed demon Ayumu sat near Kagome at the fire. Inuyasha was simply yelling obscenities as his argument as to why Ayumu should not be allowed in the group. The rest of the group was busy attempting a rational explanation as to why he SHOULD stay. There was a need for more members in their group. They needed to be stronger, more numerous in order to defeat Naraku. They could use more hands searching for the jewel. All of their reasoning fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha would not hear it, continued to scream at them about the absurdity of another demon, an UNKNOWN demon at that, joining their tachi. 'What, should we have SESSHOMARU join our group too?!' he hollered at one point. The group went silent for a moment. Finally, Miroku piped up, 'That's different, Inuyasha.' Kagome, frustrated at this point, got up, turned on her heel and stomped off to wash her face in the cold spring they had camped near.

Ayumu moved to follow her, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to find the monk with a usually calm and friendly face staring at him with seriousness written across his features. 'Sit.' He followed the monk's orders. Miroku began, 'Look, I know you are here for her. There is no way that you would join our tachi for any other reason. No, don't say anything,' he stopped Ayumu. 'As I was saying. You are here for her, and no matter what your end goal is, know…if ANYTHING happens to Lady Kagome, you will have the three of us to deal with.' Ayumu looked from him to the demon exterminator and finally to the loud-mouthed Inuyasha who nodded in agreement. Ayumu forced a smile, nodded and got up to follow Kagome. This time nobody stopped him.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I almost didn't post today-then I remembered I had backlogged a lot of chapters for just this instance. I am now…roommateless and unless I find a roommate soon, I could be homeless too! So everybody cheer me on!


	17. Bronzed

Chapter 17

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat on a small, rounded rock in front of the trickling stream and watched the moonlight reflect off of its constantly moving surface. She sighed and pondered meeting Ayumu. Was he really the man of her dreams? Was he the one who had turned her virgin mind into a raging hormonal mess? She thought about the man pressed against her warm flesh and remembered pearlescent skin shining against her own, darker flesh, long hair she couldn't see and…that scent. She felt like the scent was a large factor in her dreams. That manly scent that filled her with longing even in the day.

She thought to Ayumu and his dark, bronzed skin and his charcoal black hair. Could that be him? It didn't seem right-didn't feel right. But sometimes dreams changed the people you knew. Sometimes they were given, well, dreamlike qualities. Somehow, it didn't feel right. There was a menacing quality to him that she couldn't shake and she felt like she didn't really want to know what the root of it was. She was frightened and unsure and she didn't like the feeling. But, at the same time, she felt the need to give him a try. What if this feeling was simply fear that she found the one she was meant to be with? Kagome decided that she would give him a chance-it was only right, and she would have wanted the chance if the roles had been reversed. She would simply be very careful around him.

Kagome felt Ayumu's youki approach behind her and turned, startling him. 'I didn't think you'd notice me,' he stated blandly. Kagome smiled lightly in return. 'I could feel your youki' she replied. He nodded, understanding, and stepped next to her rock. Standing completely still, Ayumu watched the moonlight dance off of the water with her. After a while, wordlessly, the pair returned to camp.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: The cat likes the snow, but she doesn't like the water…I really don't get it.


	18. Death

Chapter 18

XxXxXxXxXx

That night, Kagome felt the onset of the dream. The heat pooled in her stomach as she wound her way through the forest towards the scent that taunted her. Finally, Kagome found herself in the clearing from earlier that day, found it engulfed in that sweet smell and she heard the usual footsteps behind her. She turned to await her lover, but this time, as he stepped through the clearing, another creature attacked him. Lust turned instantly to dread as beautiful, moonlight hair was stained red with blood.

Kagome screamed and reached out her hand to her silken lover, now stained crimson, and pleaded with the creature to let him go. A large, dark, wolf-like muzzle turned toward her and glowing, crimson eyes glared at her sharply. Kagome gasped. The eyes of the giant creature were very familiar, but she couldn't' place them. It turned instantly back to her fallen lover and continued to devour him in front of her. The scream that came this time was real and startled her out of the nightmare.

Sweat and tears covered Kagome as she thrashed in her sleeping bag. Azure eyes darted around the camp, regaining consciousness, gaining her bearings. Her chest heaved with her breath and instantly, Ayumu was there, an arm around her small frame, cradling her like a child. 'What is it? What happened?' he pleaded with her. Kagome looked up with tear stained eyes and responded, 'If you are him, something is going to kill you….'

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Since I forgot to upload my chapter last night, I uploaded two today in return. I hope that's alright. Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter. The time for Sesshomaru to return draws near!


	19. Plan

Chapter 19

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was tired. And grumpy. She wandered behind the group, mumbling to herself about this and that. Firey red eyes watched her closely. Ayumu was getting used to Kagome's mood swings; in the three days he had known her, she had shown many different sides of herself and he dubbed this her 'tired side'. He smiled fondly at her when she caught him looking and she forced a smile back. Although the smile was forced, he knew that her mood had lifted slightly. Not for the first time, he wondered at how easy it was to cheer her up.

Looking towards the cloud-dotted sky, he marveled at his luck. He had never met a woman like her before and he knew he never would again. She was strong and beautiful-even for a human- and kind and careing. Ayumu smiled to himself. She had an odd pack, but they were all kind enough to him and he liked these people. He realized rather quickly that Kagome and Inuyasha were obviously dancing around sexual frustration, and when he gained her trust and got to know her better, he hoped that he could cure her of that.

Ayumu smiled mysgeviously. He wondered how long it would take her to fall in love with him? He would pay closer attention to her and try to speed up the process. As though she could read minds, she turned and stared in his general direction. He felt heat pool in his loins at the thought of her writhing beneath him and he looked away. It wouldn't be good to give away his plan too early.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: If life is a roller coaster, I'm getting sick.


	20. Hair

Chapter 20

XxXxXxXxXx

'Your hair is a mess! Don't you ever brush it?' came the melodic voice of Kagome. Ayumu turned to her. 'What do you mean?' he questioned her. Almost immediately, Kagome was digging through her surprisingly sturdy, massive backpack and, when a sound of triumph resonated around the camp site, she pulled out an odd oval object with bristles on one side and a handle on the bottom. He stared at it, completely confused. 'You've never seen a brush before?' she questioned. He shook his head in response and she huffed. 'Come here and sit down. No, in front of me. Yes on the ground. Don't give me that look.' He bristled at her chastising words, but allowed her to seat him in front of her.

He glared at the ground momentarily. Maybe this was more work than it was worth? All of his questioned feelings evaporated when he felt small nails scrape the back of his neck. He shivered at the feeling and immediately, need for her welled up inside of him as though a dam had burst. He was about to turn and pounce on her when he felt something through his hair. He froze. He hadn't realized she had meant grooming. Grooming was an instinctual thing done between…well…mates…or close pack. It surprised him.

Ayumu sat silently, crimson eyes wide as Kagome ran the brush carefully through his rough tangles. An hour passed in relative silence and he felt himself drifting off to the feeling of her hands running through his now silky mane. Nobody had ever bothered to groom him before. Even his mother had not taken to doing so. The aching boner was now a light, throbbing annoyance that he could easily ignore and he felt himself detaching from the world. Relaxing against her, he breathed in her calming scent. He felt his beast purring contentedly within himself and he marveled. In dreams or not, he didn't usually get attached to people. And now, with this new and strange creature, he felt himself attach for the first time. He drifted off on the light wave of sleep and, for the first time in ages, he recalled his past.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I think the cat is going crazy. She likes to rub her face in the dog's fur on her back. Isn't she supposed to be scared of dogs? No? Well she's scared of the rat….


	21. Ink

Chapter 21

XxXxXxXxXx

She was beautiful. She was the only woman he had ever loved and she was so cold to him. He would always strive to do his best for her. He focused so hard at such a young age. She was a protégé. By the time she was thirty in human years, she was able to transform into a massive spirit beast. Her's was a beautiful, snowy white wolf with glowing blue eyes that could delve into any man's dreams and feed on the love they would harbor for her.

She was dissapointed when he was born, to say the least. His ink black hair and glaring red eyes were a stark contrast to her stunning beauty. She hated him then, knowing that he would only ever feed off of anger and fear instead of love. And yet, he had tried so hard to please her. He had washed himself so thoroughly that he bled. When she asked what he was doing, he told her it was to remove the foul colors of his body so he could be more like her. That was the only moment that he felt his mother's love.

As he grew older, he realized that, no matter how hard he tried, he could not change the unfortunite incident of being born with demon's colors. It was not his fault, and he accepted that. The acceptance, however, didn't mean that he didn't struggle against his nature. He had to feed-it was a fact of life, and although he never killed anyone for his vitality, he frightened and hurt a great many people. He found it more and more difficult over the years to stave off the dark wolf's tendancies and they grew inside of him until he could not stop them any more.

He cried some nights at the pain he felt in their dreams. The heart aches and the loss they had felt because of him. He never wanted to hurt anybody simply because SHE did not want him to hurt anybody. She had never accepted his fate and had left him when _he_ turned thirty five and was able to transform into a massive wolf with tangles of dark hair and blood red eyes. The realization that she couldn't change him had been too much for her. The emptiness he had felt that day had sent him far into the darkness of his own heart and his own beast. For three hundred and seventy two years he had hunted relentlessly, feeding on the fear of humans, and found that, if he got close to them and they trusted him, the feeding gave him more strength. What he wasn't expecting was, as they grew more tired and weary from long, painful nights, they grew weaker and eventually died.

He had accepted that fact as a part of what he was; a dream eater. A killer lived within him and he embraced it because it shielded him from the pain of his mother's rejection. He had accepted it for over three hundred years until he found her. Now he, the dream killer, was second guessing himself for a slip of a girl with eyes like his mother's-pure aquamarine. Dazzling. He was loosing himself to her and beginning to second guess his beast.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, this is the turning point in the story. Now you know a little more about Ayumu and about his past. I hope that you guys don't HATE him too much any more….but he WILL be a thorn in the side of Sesshomaru and Kagome's….uh…..thing. Hehe. –dodges rotten fruit- I hope you enjoyed this installment. I'll see y'all tomorrow :D

p.s

I just got Dragonborn for my PS3! Yay!


	22. Blazing

Chapter 22

XxXxXxXxXX

Blazing red eyes slowly opened and saw the hand that rested lightly on a creamy knee. Looking up to see the face of the person he was leaning on, blazing eyes widened slightly to see Kagome, back against the trunk of a tree, dozing lightly. She had stayed with him throughout his dream, unmoving, unwavering. She did not care about the color of his matted hair or his eyes that were drenched in blood. She didn't seem to mind his bad jokes or how withdrawn he was sometimes and she always seemed to smile warmly at him. Something that had been long dead in his chest thumped, telling him that he was waking up from a long dream.

He could not hurt her any more now that he knew he loved her. He could not hurt anyone she loved either. It would be…unacceptable. He reached out a bronzed hand and wrapped the clawed fingers around hers. Sapphire eyes opened slightly and she smiled sleepily, squeezing his large hand with her own. He felt his eyes soften and a smile spread his lips. He was in love with her. He had known her for almost a month now, and he was sure that this was the woman he wanted to mate. There was a problem, however, and he wasn't sure how to get around it.

She had a soul mate already. There was the man in her dreams. The odd moonlit demon with golden eyes that he had fed from several times before. He was meant to have her, but Ayumu couldn't fathom life with any other woman. His life span would last centuries, millenia and probably more. He would probably be there when the earth stopped turning and he did not want to be there without her. His beast growled deep in the recesses of his mind at the thought of an other demon having her.

Ayumu decided then that this demon, whoever he may be, would have to be much stronger than him, more reliable and better in every aspect, or he would kill the man in her dreams and take his place. Only if he was perfect for her would he back down. Until she met him, he would work on making her fall in love with him so that he would have a sliver of a chance when this demon finally _did_ come into the picture.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, my roommates come in Thursday night, and my apartment is SO messy I don't know what to do about it! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this installment. Sesshomaru is coming soon!


	23. Exhaustion

Chapter 23

XxXxXxXxXx

Ayumu was watching her carefully. She had not been sleeping well. Probably because she could sense him watching her. She had seen him before in her dreams and now she was worried that he would pull the demon in her arms from her again. He was also on higher alert than last time- he would constantly sniff the air, if there was air in a dream, and he would keep golden eyes swivveling around on the lookout. He felt pained every time that he saw them together in this dream, tangled and sweating. He wanted to take her from this demon, but he didn't want her to fear him when she eventually found out what type of youkai he was.

He and his beast fought for dominance. If he killed the demon in her dreams, he would have her to himself and he would be well fed. Unfortunitely, he also knew that the demon would return the next night for her. He could do nothing useful in a dream. He would have to wait. So he settled for watching her in dreams; her supple curves and sinful lips.

Kagome was exhausted, however, and decided it was time for a trip home. She felt that she would better sleep there and half of the pack agreed. Apparently she returned to her home village a lot during their travels and all of the group was wery of telling him exactly _where_ this village was. He frowned thinking of it. She didn't want him to know of her home. That meant she didn't trust him, right?

She hugged Inuyasha goodbye and he was shockingly quiet about it, a light dust of a blush coloring his cheeks. She moved to Sango and Miroku next. Then he was awarded with a decievingly strong hug. He could feel his body spring to life at her touch, the feeling of her breasts pressed flush against his chest made his member pulse, and he pulled away from her before she could feel any difference in him. She looked up at him and blushed prettily. She could tell he was hesitant to let her go and they had grown close in the two months he had been with the group. His ink black hair grew silkily in the breeze and his beast grumbled pathetically at the loss of a groomer for a week and a half, which is how long she said she'd be gone. He turned from the group as she climbed onto Kirara and the two of them flew off towards the north.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I know that some of you have grown tired of Ayumu and…Sesshomaru makes an appearance in the next couple of chapters! YAY! Only about two days left to wait for it!


	24. Sliding

Chapter 24

XxXxXxXxXx

By the time he was a good distance away from the group, Ayumu was panting hard. The feeling of her skin pressed against his was engraned into his mind, making his body hot and his dick throbb with need for her. Images flashed through his mind, her bare skin on his, the heat of them entangled together, her sinful mouth on his, her wet pussy wrapped around his solid dick. He lost it. A pulse of youki filled the clearing and when he was sure that there were no other demons, he sat, back against the nearest tree and ripped his hakama off of his heated flesh.

Massaging his throbbing member with his calloused hand, he imagined her body sliding along his shaft instead, her wetness and heat surrounding him. He groaned her name and bucked his hips into his hand that was now coated with a fine sheen of precum. His breathing became more rough as he imagined her leaning down to kiss him, breasts pressing against his chest, full and round, her body arching into him as her lips met his and she thrust her hips downward on his thick shaft again. He groaned as he imagined her tiny hands pulling on his hair and her small nails raking down his back, her need for him intense and the scent of her need clung heavy in the air making him speed up the pace even more urgantly.

Raking claws across his bare chest, he squeezed his hardened manhood and pumped as quickly as he could, feeling the end near. He gasped lightly as a jet of his seed poured from his body and he shook with the intense orgasm that erupted from him. A few moments passed and he felt relief consume him. He dozed lightly, white cum contrasting with deep, bronzed skin as he dremt of the girl that was riding away from him; the girl he loved.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I'm really happy with this chapter. It isn't Sesshomaru, but he'll come next. Oh, and I forgot to post this two days ago…so I'll be posting another at least one if not two tonight. Hope you guys enjoy the triple update!


	25. Fire Cat

Chapter 25

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome felt herself slipping, falling and as her eyes snapped open, Kagome realized that she was, in fact, falling. Somehow, she had managed to fall asleep on Kirara and had slipped off of the fire cat's back. She shrieked, knowing that Kirara would catch her, but frightened all the same. Unexpectedly, Kagome felt, not the fur of Kirara, but a different kind of pelt wrap around her as well as an arm. She looked up, surprised to find Sesshomaru saving her yet again, a serious expression across his features.

Their eyes locked and Kagome gasped at the beautiful sunrise gold. Kagome scolded herself, -just because the eyes are the same…no, similar…doesn't mean that it's him.- A hot flush burned her ears and the back of her neck and she failed to notice him pull her slightly closer to him. The scent that wrapped around her was also familiar to her dreams, though…'Miko, we need to talk' came the purring timbre of his voice. The sound slid silkily through her body and she felt herself begin to tingle, but the seriousness in his eyes made her re-think her current mindset and she nodded.

'First, Miko, please call off your fire cat.' Kagome turned her head away from Sesshomaru to look at Kirara who was growling menacingly at him. Kagome nodded. 'Kirara, it's ok. Let's hear him out.' The fire cat glared once more at Sesshomaru and then spiraled down to land on the forest floor. Sesshomaru was milliseconds behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: The return of Sesshomaru. Or…rather…the INTRODUCTION of Sesshomaru. Hope you guys enjoy. The next couple of chapters are a little bit slow, but I guarantee fun on the horizon.


	26. Talk

Chapter 26

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru landed on the forest floor with Kagome in tow. Finally on her feet again, she followed him as he slowly meandered through the underbrush. Kagome soon grew impatient with him and stopped walking. He noticed her lack of motion and turned. Gasping as she saw the slightly crimson-lined rims of his golden orbs, Kagome stepped back. Was HE the wolf that was killing her lover in her sleep? The deep crimson seeped and swirled into the natural sunrise gold and she wondered if being near him would put her, and her potential lover's life in danger.

As though sensing her thoughts, Sesshomaru darted forward and grabbed her wrist before she could run from him. 'Miko, This Sesshomaru told you there was a need to talk. This Sesshomaru would not hurt you as it would be disrespectful without proper cause.' He explained calmly. Kagome, now slightly less terrified nodded. He released her and stepped back. 'What….is it that you need to talk about…Lord Sesshomaru?' Kagome decided to be as polite as she could to avoid giving him cause to hurt her.

Sesshomaru almost audibly sighed, surprising Kagome. He hesitated a moment and stared her strait in the eye. 'Rin is sick,' was his statement, and although she could see a different truth shining in the depths of his eyes, she decided not to question him. 'Take me to her.' Swiftly, she found herself wrapped in his arm, his mokomoko and that haunting yet familiar scent that made her stomach ache with need.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Last update for the night. I hope you guys enjoy this. :D I'm pretty happy with how this is coming out!


	27. Lips

Chapter 27

XxXxXxXxXx

Flying through the sky with Sesshomaru was a completely different experience for Kagome. She had never before gone at such high speeds and it was exhilarating. The wind whipped her hair about her in a frenzy, and as she looked back she noticed the long strands of her black locks mingling with his moonlight silver ones. As she looked back, Sesshomaru glanced sidelong at her. Her full lips and flushed cheeks sent a chill down his spine. Kagome, noticing the movement, looked pointedly at him as if to ask if he was alright. Suddenly, she was lost in the molten lava of his gaze, trapped in the deep sunlit pools.

Her lips opened slightly and short exhalations of breath swept out of her, cerulean eyes misted over. Sesshomaru had his beast tightly leashed, but knew that if she continued staring like that, the restraints would break and he would take her. Instead, he decided a smug comment would achieve his ends. 'Miko, is there something you **desire** of This Sesshomaru?' he questioned innocently, putting emphasis on the word 'desire'. He smirked when she quickly looked away and inhaled her heady scent.

Sesshomaru's main concern right now was Rin's well being. After that, he would question her about the change in their dreams. Sesshomaru had not wanted Kagome to find out that he, Sesshomaru, was the man in her dreams. She was, after all, a human, he the Lord of the West. It was something that he had fought against since he had first found her and had the realization that they were destined to be together. Fortunately, the dreams that burned him with desire for her could be ignored. Unfortunately, his nightly attack by a wolf-looking demon and his inability to fight back was NOT something he could ignore. He would get to the bottom of this.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: And there you go, questions answered. Yes, Sesshomaru realizes that there is a string of fate that binds him- but that doesn't mean that he's willing to just…GO ALONG with it. He _is_ the Great and Powerful Lord Sesshomaru after all…


	28. Rin

Chapter 23

XxXxXxXxXx

Rin lay on a bed of pelts, face flushed and sweaty. Kagome rushed to her side, dropping her backpack immediately. 'Hey there, Rin,' Kagome cooed at the child. Rin opened her eyes slightly and smiled toothily at her. 'Kagome-san' she acknowledged. Kagome smiled down at her. 'Rin, where does it hurt?' Rin flinched slightly as she moved to get up. Kagome stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her head. 'Don't get up yet, sweetie. Just rest. But can you tell me where it hurts?' Rin lay down and nodded. 'Rin hurts everywhere' she moaned.

Kagome nodded, smiled and rummaged through her bag. Pulling out a tea bag with the label '_Theraflu'_ written across it, pulled out a pot to boil water, and a water bottle. She poured the contents of the water bottle into the pot and looked pointedly at Sesshomaru who stood barely feet away watching her curiously. 'Sess….' She cleared her voice. 'Lord Sesshomaru. Your ward has the flu. I am in need of a fire to boil water for her tea.' A perfect, shapely eyebrow rose into silvery bangs. 'You will cure this…_flu_' he repeated the word with distaste, 'with tea?'

Kagome smiled. 'Well,' she replied, 'It won't just be the tea that fixes her up, but it will help. You see, the tea has medicine in it and the flavor of the tea will disguise the flavor of the medicine. It has something that will lower her fever and lessen her aching. It will also make her tired so that she can sleep and recover,' she explained patiently. Sesshomaru assessed her face momentarily, then nodded and sent Jaken in search of wood for a fire.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Still looking for a roommate-not quite sure what to do. I'm honestly more worried about the cat than I am about myself…


	29. Wet

Chapter 29

XxXxXxXxXx

Rin slept peacefully by the fire, covered in pelts. Every once in a while, she would murmur Sesshomaru's name in her sleep and Kagome noticed him glance at her every time. Kagome smiled, knowing that this was Sesshomaru's watchfulness. Every once in a while, Kagome would fuss over Rin, prop her up on her lap and force some more of the tea down Rin's throat before letting her drift back to sleep. Soon, morning came and Kagome found that she was far beyond exhausted.

Startling her, Sesshomaru spoke. 'Miko. You are tired. Rin is stable. You may rest. This Sesshomaru is certain that he can handle anything that may occur, and if he cannot he shall wake you.' Kagome stared. That had to be the most words she had ever heard him string together in a sentence at once. 'Did This Sesshomaru stutter?'he questioned, slightly confused by her actions. Kagome shook her head and curled up on the least rock-covered spot she could find on the dusty ground.

Closing her eyes, Kagome drifted off. She felt light as a feather, floating. She knew that she was dreaming as she floated through the air on a beautiful cloud. Looking down, Kagome noticed a wonderful hot spring. It seemed to be a mixture of the past and present. Beautiful, carved onyx colored stones had been laid into the ground and created a luxurious walkway into the spring. Bamboo sprouted around the majority of the area giving her cover from prying eyes. Almost immediately she found herself within the steaming, murky waters of the spring.

Sinking deeper into the water, she found a light, sandy bottom that tickled her toes and sighing in contentment, Kagome leaned back against a polished boulder. Rain was falling in a beautiful, misty trickle, giving the scene a majestic feel. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed herself in the warmth of the tub.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her under too quickly for her to gather air and she inhaled a small amount of water. The hand was gone and Kagome pushed up for air. Sputtering as she broke the surface of the water, her hair covering her face unceremoniously. Once she could breathe again, Kagome dipped herself under the water, pushed her hair back behind her ears and resurfaced. With clear vision she was startled to find Sesshomaru staring at her, completely naked, with crimson eyes that burned with something that terrified and intrigued her.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hehe, and here we go ^_^


	30. Tip Toes

Chapter 30

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome swallowed audibly. The look in his eyes was hungry, although there was a certain amount of mirth in the crimson depths. Her heart raced and she realized that she had forgotten how to breathe. Inhaling, Kagome noticed the scent on him, something she had disregarded while he carried her to camp. The scent was undeniably masculine and it made her giddy; it was the same scent as her dream lover. Kagome stared at him, momentarily shocked. Sesshomaru was her dream lover then? What about Ayumu?

Sesshomaru had never claimed to be in her dreams. How was it possible for someone who was not actually IN her dreams to know of them? Were her dreams changing, then? Was this a new twist? Instead of Ayumu, was Sesshomaru taking his place? Was his presence that overwhelming? Kagome stared a moment. The hunger in his eyes was certainly making her feel warm inside. In a snap decision, Kagome stood, the water dripping down her supple curves, moved forward and stared directly up at him. This would tell her for sure.

Kagome reached out a shaking hand, grazed her fingers lightly over his damp flesh, marveling at the smoothness of it. This flesh seemed familiar to her, as did the sharp intake of breath that sounded almost like a hiss that came from the marbled lips of Sesshomaru. Kagome reached his neck, standing on tip toes, and slid her fingers through his thick, silken hair. The crimson eyes closed and something that sounded like a purr escaped his throat. It sent tremors through Kagome and she remembered the sound from past dreams.

His eyes closed, Kagome tilted her face to stare at his beautiful demonic markings. They seemed almost painted on, and yet she was almost certain that they had been there since birth. Taking the hand that was not tangled in his hair, Kagome traced the markings with the tip of a long index finger. Brushing his cheek with her thumb, Kagome pulled him in for a gentle kiss, realizing that these lips were the ones so often pressed against hers with great need. 'You are the one…' she murmured against his lips. His eyes cracked open to assess her and this time she saw beautiful golden orbs slightly lined in blood red. She gasped and Sesshomaru closed the distance between them again with a searing kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well I've missed a couple of days again, so here are two chapters. ^^ enjoy


	31. Grapple

Chapter 31

XxXxXxXxXx

A hot tongue slid into her mouth and ravaged her. Kagome moaned, pleased at the onslaught. Even though she was unaccustomed to the face, Sesshomaru's body was entirely familiar to her. She knew every achingly sensitive spot on his heated flesh and she licked, kissed and nipped everything she could reach with her mouth. A deep baritone moaned lightly, almost a purr, and Kagome went wild. She pulled him as close to her as she could manage in the waist deep water, and he ground his hardened manhood against her belly.

Kagome grappled with his tongue and gasped, loosing, as he snaked his single arm around her, holding her ass firmly as he lifted her off of the ground. Kagome wrapped her legs around his torso as he walked to the stoned edge of the hot spring. He lay her down on his mokomoko and fisted one of her rounded breasts. Kagome moaned his name in need, and the sound of his name on her lips drove him mad with desire. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had the crown of his solid cock pressed against her opening and Kagome bucked her hips against him, mewling.

She felt heated lips roam her body sensually and she arched into his body with want and need the likes of which she had never felt before. Kagome's mind clouded momentarily as she saw his lips closing sinfully on the inside of her heated thigh. She felt his sharp canines graze her soft flesh and it sent chills up and down her spine. She moaned loudly and, pulling on his silken, moonlit hair, she watched him slide languidly up her body.

Crying for him, Kagome raked her small nails against his skin. She opened pleading azure eyes and stopped. Blazing red eyes stared back at her, he trembled slightly, teeth elongated, nails elongated. Kagome watched him for a moment, silent, and reached a hand to his throbbing cock. He growled as she pumped him slowly and the trembling intensified slightly. Kagome smiled at him, blushing slightly, and told him breathily 'I'm not afraid of you, Sesshomaru. Take me. Make me yours.'

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Here's the second chapter for the day! Hope you guys enjoy.


	32. Sky

Chapter 32

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome awoke at that moment to find a single arm wrapped around her small frame and blazing ruby eyes staring into hers. The heat of his body continued the ache that the dream had left her with. 'Sesshomaru…' she whispered. 'You are the man in my dreams…' with that, hungry lips crashed against her own and a searing hand searched the skin under her shirt. Kagome could feel his pulsing member against her and instinctually, she ground against him. The delicious growling moan that left his lips had her panting, pulling against the ties of his haori. Sesshomaru stopped her, grabbed her around the ass and hoisted her onto him. Kagome wrapped her legs around him and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Sesshomaru took to the sky, startling her and, almost forgetting her heated passion, she stared at the scenery as they soared west. Landing only moments later, Sesshomaru laid her on a mossy patch in the clearing he had chosen. She momentarily felt his jaki throb around the clearing, and then he returned his full attention to her. Her shirt was gone almost instantly and the instant her bra fell away, it was replaced by a hand and a sweltering tongue. Kagome arched her back deliciously towards him, trying to feel as much of him pressed against her as possible.

Kagome tangled fingers in his silken hair and pulled his lips toward her own, effectively closing the distance between her aching opening and his pulsing cock. She gasped his name, breathlessly. 'I want you….' She whispered achingly. He growled, his eyes half consumed with red. 'You are still untouched,' it was a statement, but Kagome nodded anyway. 'This Sesshomaru does not want to hurt you…' he replied. Kagome raked her small nails over his marbled ass and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, focusing on breathing.

'Miko, if you do that again, This Sesshomaru will not be able to hold back.' Kagome moved her hands to his face and looked him strait in the eyes. Pulling his face down to hers and kissing him hard, Kagome raked her nails down the back of his neck, down his spine and across his shapely ass. Instantly, there was pain.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I've been waiting for this chapter for a LONG-ASS time! I hope you guys enjoy it!


	33. Shaking

Chapter 33

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome swallowed the scream as it rose to her throat. She felt him pause momentarily, and he panted against her lips. Trembling muscles were pressed flush into hers. Kagome tugged at his hips with her small hands and he acquiesced, moving slightly within her. When her hands ceased their movement, he did as well. Soon, Kagome had him moving at a slow pace within her, his eyes closed in concentration. He rested his head on her shoulder and moaned slightly. 'Kagome…..' he began. This was the first time he had ever used her name and her heartbeat quickened. At the sound of her heart, he glanced up at her flushed face and his penis pulsed within her.

He saw her flinch slightly and he continued his sentence. 'Kagome, This Sesshomaru does not know how much longer he can hold back. If the pace is quickened, however, it will stop hurting.' He promised. Kagome nodded slightly, trusting him. Sesshomaru pulled out of her, only his tip penetrating her damp folds, and then slid his entire length inside of her again. A breath heaved out of her, and he pulled out again. He slid his hard, pulsing manhood into her once more and couldn't stop himself. The shaking had intensified and he found that the scent of her virgin blood was driving him crazy.

Almost immediately, he found himself pressing in to her, sliding smoothly inside of her more quickly, the feeling of her tightness wrapped around him better than his dreams. He lost himself to her, and found that she was becoming much more receptive.

Kagome felt pain until it turned into an aching pleasure that she had never experienced before. He pounded into her wetness and she cried out his name, raking her nails down his back, arching her own to press her aching breasts into his solid, marbled chest. His pace became urgent and Kagome's breath came out in short gasps as he crashed into her with intensified urgency. She felt heat pooling inside of her, and she moaned as the heat coiled in her stomach like a tight spring. His lips on her neck, heated breath coming out in gasps and moans, his perfectly sculpted body rubbing deliciously against hers, sent her over the edge.

Kagome shook, screaming his name and as she came, she felt him twitching inside of her, heard him moan as well, and felt his teeth at the crook of her neck, not quite piercing the heated skin. Kagome breathed heavily for a few minutes, and Sesshomaru remained inside of her, his seed filling her completely. She looked into his lust filled eyes and, as he pulled out from her, Kagome realized that something was wrong.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, this is really where the story begins ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story is going to be MUCH longer, so don't worry :D


	34. Tense

Chapter 34

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome frowned. She studied the regal frame of the Daiyoukai of the West and sighed. She knew now that it was Sesshomaru in her dreams; something she never believed would happen. And now that she had him, she didn't want to let go. Half of her screamed at her to cling to him and cry when he left, but the other half, the sensible half, decided that she would move on as though it had never happened. She knew that posture well enough to know that he was battling himself-his instincts versus his pride. She also knew that, for now, his pride would win.

Kagome knew that if she clung to him now, he would pull away from her, and this wonderful, wakeful dream would never happen again. She sat up and reached for her undergarments, which she realized were ruined and she balled up to take with her. She slid her skirt and shirt onto her petite frame, wincing at the slight pain in her lower region and glanced at his muscled back. Kagome breathed in through her nose, trying to control her heartbeat, and held it momentarily. Releasing her breath, Kagome smiled. She would make him want her, she decided. She would make him come for her at night, and in time, she would make him hers.

Kagome stood and walked toward the tense Daiyoukai and slid a hand onto a finely muscled shoulder. He tensed momentarily, but relaxed under her touch when he did not scent tears. He turned his face toward her and she smiled at him softly. She watched his flaming eyes dance with more emotion than she had thought possible and realized that this might be the last time she saw this side of the stoic demon lord. She leaned up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his marbled cheek. He made a soft purring sound that put her at ease. Maybe she _would_ see him like this again after all. Hope bloomed in her chest like a beautiful, glass flower- lovely and breakable.

She grabbed his only hand and tugged him toward her. He acquiesced and allowed her to lead him back to the pile of his clothes on the forest floor. He stood as she silently dressed him, marveling at the softness of his muscled skin. The thrumming that came from his chest, the thrumming that she could feel in HER chest set her at ease as she tied the beautiful, ornate sash around his slim waist and she shook slightly.

Looking into his eyes, Kagome noticed a look of pure contentment that sprawled lazily across his features and she reached a hand to brush against his cheek. He leaned lightly into her touch and she opened her mouth. 'I dare not ask for more, however, if you feel the need for more, you know where to find me.' She smiled when he nodded slightly and together they headed back toward Rin.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, some of you were wondering if she would loose her miko powers, and I understand that the Japanese believe that 'purity' is based on the body, but for me, her 'purity' comes from within-an odd trait for a miko. She would normally loose her powers but because she is not FROM the past, perhaps the beliefs of the time have changed and in it, she has become a different _kind_ of miko than one is used to. She is pure of spirit and to me, that is the important thing. Anyway, despite the fact that this story diverges from the actual mythos, I hope you were all able to enjoy it anyway.


	35. Lost

Chapter 35

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome rushed through the well house. Three days had passed since Sesshomaru had requested her help with Rin and she found, in that time, that she had not had a single nightmare. Kagome felt strong and well rested and wonderful. The stinging pain between her legs reminded her that the love she had made with Sesshomaru had not been a dream and she was happy. Returning home, Kagome found her mother in the kitchen. She knew that she wanted to ask her mother for advice, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject of her lost virginity. Kagome walked around the kitchen for a few minutes, picking up dishes and wiping counter tops and eventually her mother turned off the sink and looked at her quizzically.

'What is it, Kagome?' she asked, 'you never help in the kitchen unless you want to talk to me about something.' Kagome blushed a deep crimson and looked at the ground. 'You know you can talk to me about anything, dear.' She smiled lightly at her daughter. Kagome fidgeted slightly. 'Well….I…' she began, stuttering. 'I…lost my…uh…' the blush deepened and spread to her ears. 'Kagome, just spit it out! Goodness!' her mother chided her. Clenching her eyes closed, Kagome half screamed, 'I lost my virginity three nights ago!' Both women stood in the kitchen, silent and shocked at the outburst.

Thank KAMI Souta was at a friend's house, Kagome thought to herself. Kagome heard her mother clearing her throat and she gulped in some much needed oxygen. 'Kagome, you…are you ok?' her mother began, a hint of panic in her voice. Kagome sighed slightly, 'Yea, Momma, I'm ok. I just…I'm in a predicament. I don't love the man that I…' Kagome stopped before saying what she meant. Her mother nodded. 'Then why did you sleep with him, dear?' she questioned lightly. Kagome sighed again. How to explain? –I've dreamt of this man for months and then I found him in real life and we slept with each other?—She didn't think that sounded very believable. But then again, after falling through a well 500 years in the past…what WASN'T believable?

Her mother shook her head, 'so you knew him intimately _before_ you slept with him?' she repeated, slightly confused. 'Yea, that about sums it up.' Kagome's mother tilted her head slightly to the side, 'Then what's the problem, dear?' Kagome looked down. 'He's…Inyasha's older brother. He's the Lord of the West.'

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! I really look forward to reading all of your comments at the end of the day! It really lifts up my spirits (because work sucks) so thank you all!


	36. Ache

Chapter 36

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's mother opened her mouth, and then closed her mouth again. 'And there's another thing that's bothering me, Momma,' Kagome continued hurriedly. Again, her mother opened and closed her mouth in quick succession. 'Well, you see…recently we've been traveling with this demon named Ayumu. He actually SAID he was the demon in my dreams…so I'm kinda confused. You know? He knew about the dreams when he wasn't in them or anything. And I really like him, but he doesn't smell the same and I _doubt_ he feels the same…' Kagome stopped at the shocked look covering her mother's face.

Kagome's mother arched her eyebrow and said, 'so there are _two_ demons that you think may be the one in your dream, but you aren't sure which? They are both interesting to you? Then why don't you get to know both of them better and choose?' Kagome thought for a moment and then nodded. 'That sounds good. I think I'm going to go shower because I have this _strange_ feeling that Ayumu won't like the scent of Sesshomaru that I'm sure is on my skin and hair…' Kagome giggled as her mother scrunched her nose and she trotted off merrily to the shower.

When Kagome turned the knob in the shower, she watched disinterestedly as the water flowed out of the faucet. She slid the door shut behind her, the change of clothes onto the counter top and the dirty clothes onto the floor. Kagome played with the hot/cold knobs until the water just barely scorched her skin and she climbed in. The hot water that brushed lightly against her skin sent a chill down her spine. She closed her eyes and suddenly, the clawed arm of Sesshomaru wrapped around her slender frame and she shivered from the ghostly contact. She could feel his hot, skin pressed against hers and his slick, pulsing member pressed against her ass. She ground back into him and heard him moan her name into her sensitive ear, a ghostly, echoing whisper. When her eyes opened, he was gone, the water rolling down her sensitive skin the only contact she had and the ache in her stomach grew.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, maybe he's doing a bit of work on her too, ne? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will let you know that I have until chapter 45 already written and am working on another chapter at least once a day, so I shouldn't have any delays in updating. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and questions and, though I don't have time to respond to them, I want you to know that they make a difference.

Kit


	37. Return

Chapter 37

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome dried her hair absentmindedly and made her way back to her bedroom. Knowing that she wouldn't have a lot of time left, she packed a set of clothes that she had never brought into the feudal era before; three pairs of jeans, seven t-shirts, two sweaters and a jacket. She also brought seven pairs of underwear and a few hair ties. She wasn't going to be walking around in that skirt any more. It wasn't a good idea while stumbling through feudal Japan…especially with two Youkai that seemed ready to jump on her at any moment.

She packed some snacks for the group and headed back towards the well. Waving goodbye to her frazzled mother, Kagome hopped through the time portal and found herself in Sengoku Jidai, surrounded by trees and wilderness. Before climbing from the well, Kagome stretched her aura and searched the area around her. Finding nothing but Kirara, bird and plant life, Kagome climbed the thick vines on the well. Kirara waited at the edge of the clearing, curled up in a small, fluffy ball. Kagome made her way to the mononoke and ruffled the fire cat's tiny ears. Red eyes opened and she mewed happily.

Springing to her feet, Kirara burst into flame and grew into a large demon, the arch of her back reached almost to Kagome's shoulders. Kagome slid easily onto Kirara's back who almost immediately took to the air. Kagome whopped, overjoyed at the sudden flight and curled her small hands into the soft fur. The fur reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru's Mokomoko and she smiled lightly, leaning into the large creature as they flew back towards their camp together.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, the stuff is just starting to happen. I honestly (beyond where I've already written) have no idea where this story is going, so please let me know what you think! :D


	38. Scented

Chapter 38

XxXxXxXxXx

Rin opened her chocolate colored eyes and searched the silent clearing. When she sat up, her head ached slightly and her joints felt weak, but she felt much better. She vaguely remembered Kagome coming to their camp, the taste of the liquid that was poured down her throat, and the lullaby and Kagome's lyrical voice. Rin sighed slightly. She loved Kagome-sama. Even though Rin traveled with Sesshomaru who was an enemy to her own pack, Kagome-sama had always treated her like pack anyway. Sometimes she brought gifts for Rin from her far-away village called 'future' and she hugged Rin every time the two groups met.

Looking around the cleared underbrush, Rin spotted Lord Sesshomaru reclining under a tree watching her. Rin smiled toothily and waved, Sesshomaru nodded slightly in return and Rin knew that somehow, something good had happened while she was asleep. The scented soap that Kagome used while bathing was easy to pick out in the clearing and Rin smiled joyously. She may be young, but she was not stupid. Rin knew that Lord Sesshomaru very much liked Kagome-sama and was happy to find that they had gotten along. Smiling to herself, Rin laid back down on the warm pelts that Lord Sesshomaru had acquired for her and drifted back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXXx

A/N: Well I realized that I hadn't updated in about three days, so here is update 1/3


	39. Awaiting

Chapter 39

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha paced the camp grounds every day Kagome was gone. He didn't like that she was gone for such lengthy periods of time, and he REALLY didn't like to be left alone with that Ayumu guy while she was gone either. He couldn't be pegged as _rude, _exactly, but he was definitely more distant without her. He would also leave camp in the middle of the night, almost silently, and wouldn't return until sun-up. It really made him uncomfortable. What reason would a demon have to leave his new pack unless he was planning something?

He sniffed the air and his mood lightened dramatically. Just upwind of him came the scent of Kirara and Kagome. She smelled happy and energetic and Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding in. He had worried, as he always worried, that Kagome would either get kidnapped or worse- that one day she would decide that it wasn't worth returning to his era and she would simply not come back. He knew that he could always go to the well and get her, but if she made the decision, he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

His ears perked up as Kirara landed just outside of camp and Sango and Miroku jogged to meet her. He felt much better now that she was back, and even though his love for her had changed over the years, he knew that life without her would be incomplete. At that moment, he made the decision to jog over and meet her as well- it was long overdue.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Here's update 2/3. Kind of a look into Inuyasha's pov. I think he'll wind up the best friend character as I've grown tired of Inuyasha bashing. Oh well.


	40. Separation

Chapter 40

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was overjoyed at the welcome. She had been gone a week and a half, but they acted as though she had been gone a month and a half. She smiled and handed out a couple of small presents she had gotten for everyone from the future. Inuyasha got a special flavor of Ramen, Shippou got a blue sucker, Miroku got a new brush and ink and Sango had gotten some new polish for her armor. As she handed out the presents, Ayumu stepped into the clearing and all of the chatter and excitement died down.

He stepped closer to her and she looked at his face. She knew that he was interested in her, knew that she found him interesting as well, and decided that she would give him a chance. Whatever fate had decided for her, she would embrace with open arms. She knew that she wanted to get to know Sesshomaru better, and that was her main goal, but she hoped for at least friendship from this strange demon.

Kagome smiled at him and he rapidly closed the distance, lifting her off of the ground in a tight hug. 'I was worried you would not return,' he whispered lightly in her ear. She giggled and hugged him back. 'I have brought you something, too, if you would put me down.' He placed her on her feet and she turned back to her sturdy yellow bag.

Digging around, Kagome finally stood and turned towards him. 'Well, you see…my village is incredibly advanced and I always bring my friends stuff from my village when I visit. I know it's nothing you will have ever seen before, but I hope you enjoy it.' Kagome slid her hands around her torso and revealed a beautiful comb, fine wood and bristles, engraved with lovely, swirling patterns.

She smiled lightly at him. 'This way, you can keep the tangles out of your hair even when I'm not here.' He looked at her, blazing ruby eyes soft, and he reached a hand out to grasp the fine wood handle. It was the first gift he had ever received and his heart was overwhelmingly warm. Once more, he pulled her into a hug, hoping that, with this embrace, his feelings would reach her.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, Kagome and Ayumu are starting to have very different thought streams. It seems like Kagome is veering towards friendship while Ayumu is falling more and more in love with her. The moment of hurt you have all been waiting for is upon us.


	41. Ah-Un

Chapter 41

XxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru stalked ahead of his small group and Rin, now fully healed, could tell that her Lord was in a foul mood. He had been particularly mean to Jaken recently, and had been much less sparing of lives. He was not sleeping as well as usual, and she could see dark circles forming under his shimmering golden eyes. She had also noticed that his eyes bled red much more often than they used to. She knew, also, that it had to do with Kagome.

Rin swallowed a sigh. In this mood, Sesshomaru would not take kindly to her noises, no matter how small they were. He was thinking-planning, and she intended to give him the silence to allow it. Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing near a small river and Rin hopped off of Ah-Un, assuming that this was her allotted break, and ran to the river. She froze, however, when the sight of Kagome met her eyes. Usually in her green and white clothing, she was wearing long, slim hakama and a tight haori that hugged her arms and her torso in a way that no clothing should.

She was acutely aware that Kagome-sama was from the future, as Sesshomaru had explained it to her a while back when she had questioned her strange behavior, but if _this_ was what the future held…She turned to her Lord, wondering what he would think of her clothing and she gasped, finding his eyes swirling, crimson red and his canines elongated. She stepped aside then, and waited quietly by Ah-Un. This would either be really, really bad or really, really good and either way, she did **not** intend to interfere.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Enter Sesshomaru (again) I hope you guys enjoyed! I've got 6 more chapters pre-written and I hope I can keep it up!


	42. Spring

Chapter 42

XxXxXxXxXx

She was splashing her face in the small spring she had come across. She was starting to get the hang of using her aura to find bodies of water to keep her clean and she had been excited to find this small treasure on the road. She had told them to wait and had run off, ignoring Inuyasha's infuriated shouts, and here she was, dipping her hands in the ice cold water.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as a strong jaki hit her like an unexpected tidal wave. She was bowled over, flat on her back by the force of it, and she made to scream a millisecond before a pair of heated lips crashed on top of her own. Eyes closed, she struggled against her aggressor, kicking, thrashing, and when a slick tongue entered her mouth, she bit down, drawing blood. At the tangy taste of blood in her mouth, a familiar scent encased her and her eyes snapped open to find a red-eyed Sesshomaru on top of her, a hand holding her arms above her head and his legs pinning her down.

Immediately, heat pooled in her belly and the tang of his blood grew hot in her mouth. He growled at her, excited by the challenge she had posed, and he pressed his body into her, his hardened cock throbbing against her inner thigh. She gasped at the feeling and arched her body into his, drawing a heated growl from those sinful lips and moaning his name in return. His hand released her own and moved to her pert breasts, groping her, massaging her.

She closed her eyes again as his lips descended on her own and she breathed in heavily his scent. He pressed his manhood into her and she could feel the solid length of him through their clothing. Just as she started to loose herself in him, he was gone, his heat lost to her. She moaned at the loss of his proximity, but almost immediately heard the rustle in the bushes behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I realized that I hadn't updated yesterday, so here is 1/2.


	43. Argument

Chapter 43

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome straitened herself the best she could, splashing in the freezing water on accident and drenching herself. A surprised squeak exited her lips as she stumbled, landing on her butt in the water. She sat as the trees rustled in front of her and she felt apprehension building. If there was a threat, surely Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her there to face it alone. Would he? Kagome gulped audibly and turned to look over her shoulder at the stoic Demon Lord behind her. He stood, impossibly still staring at the tree line.

There was one more loud rustle that drew Kagome's attention before Inuyasha jumped through the foliage, sword drawn. A few moments later the rest of the group followed. Ayumu was the second to arrive, eyes glowing a fierce molten red and he stooped to help her up, claws and canines elongated. Sesshomaru remained impassive as he watched the group form a circle around a dripping wet and beet red Kagome.

'What the hell did you do, you bastard!' Inuyasha demanded none too politely. 'Hn.' was the only response he received. Blood boiling, Inuyasha rushed towards his brother and fell towards the solid ground as Sesshomaru simply side-stepped his attempts at an attack. He ignored Kagome's frustrated cries to stop and leave him alone and only stopped when a tan, clawed hand grabbed his wrist and threw him down.

'Did you not hear Kagome?' Ayumu demanded. 'She doesn't want bloodshed! You would ignore a lady's plea?' Inuyasha scoffed. 'She ain't no lady! She's seen worse! She can deal with it because I need to get the bastard back for whatever he did to her!' Ayumu rolled his eyes and picked Inuyasha up by the wrist. Almost a head and a half taller, Inuyasha's feet dangled inches off of the ground. He turned to the stoic lord and bowed. 'My apologies for my comrade's short fuse.' and with that he walked off, Inuyasha in tow.

The entire group stood still, baffled by the change of events. Ayumu was normally very protective of Kagome, so why hadn't he attacked Sesshomaru as well? And Inuyasha hadn't put up much of a fight against Ayumu, even when he was humiliated. Something had to be wrong. As the group parted from a statuesque Sesshomaru, Kagome turned back once more to take in his form and smiled merrily upon realizing that gaining his favor was just a matter of time. He already wanted her, now she just had to act as though she wanted something- at that a thought dawned on her. She and Ayumu had become fast friends, and she felt like she could talk to him about almost anything, so why didn't she ask his advise? He hadn't made any moves on her to tell her he was interested, so she assumed he wasn't really. She decided to ask for his help later that night.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: And here's 2/2. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	44. Oversight

Chapter 44

XxXxXxXxXx

"I have a question for you..." She looked sidelong at him. He turned his fiery gaze toward her and tilted his head in an animalistic way. "Of course. What can I do for you?" Kagome smiled lightly. She wanted to know about demons, demon courting and how to make a demon interested in you. "Will you please tell me about demon courting rituals?" At that, he perked up and slid closer to her. "Of course, but why the sudden interest?" They had become fast friends in the amount of time they had been together, although Kagome still found it strange that Ayumu would sneak away at night, and she felt that she could trust him with her secret crush on Sesshomaru. But for now, she wanted answers first.

"I am just curious. I'll tell you why later." He grinned whole heartedly and sat next to her on the fallen log of their campsite. He explained that the interested party would gift the chosen mate with three specific items, that the quality of the items were of the utmost importance. He explained that first came a dead animal, the larger the better, to prove that the demon could provide for the chosen mate. The second item would be up to the demon's choosing. This second item would show the love and devotion to the mate and would mean something to them both.

The third item would be tricky- a piece of jewelry that would signify the two are joined in body and spirit and would be given upon the night of the ceremonial mating. Kagome was slightly confused. She had not realized that there would be such a thing as a ceremonial mating and asked about it. Ayumu blushed slightly and told her it was similar to sex, but there were some...drastic differences. If the mating mark was given before the courting rituals were finished and accepted, then it could spell disaster for the mated pair later in life. Kagome nodded in understanding and smiled at him. "Thank you for the explanation. I really appreciate it." He grinned and scooted closer to her. "So why did you want to know?" He questioned, slight hesitance obvious in his voice.

"I think I'm starting to fall for Sesshomaru. You know, Inuyasha's brother? Lord of the West." She stopped immediately at the crestfallen look on her friend's face and realized her mistake. He rose and turned away from her, his face pointing East. "Oh, I see...I thought you were interested in me..." He took a step away from her. "I guess that was foolish of me. Look, I need some time but I'll be back. Don't worry too much. I just have to..." And with that, he was gone.


	45. Hurt

Chapter 45

XxXxXxXxXx

She could see the hurt in his eyes as the realization of what she had done dawned on her. She hadn't meant to, but she had and she had to own up to it. He got up and walked away, head down, shoulders folded in on himself as though he would collapse. She hadn't realized that he liked her, let alone loved her until the words came out of his mouth and now she couldn't heal him. She watched him wander off in the general directions of the eastern mountain range and she sighed to herself. She had known that he had lusted for her, but to have the feeling of lust turn into something...deeper? She hadn't been prepared for that.

She had told him about her interest in Sesshomaru. In the two months they had traveled together, she hadn't even asked how he knew about her dreams, so foolish was she. She only thought about it now that the clearing she stood in alone was dark and empty and silent. She heaved a rattling sigh from deep within her and stood tall. Why should she be upset? She hadn't meant him harm, and indeed, he had never said anything about the dreams or his lust for her since their meeting-how was she to know, then? She nodded to herself. The man she dreamt of, Sesshomaru, was a strong and revered ruler in Japan and she had no reason to be embarrassed in her desire of him. She had not meant to harm her newest friend, but she did not want to lead him on either.

She was certain that Ayumu was hurting, upset, but that he would also come back, for he was a good and sure friend above anything else. She would make sure to apologize properly and explain herself, and how she found out that Sesshomaru was the man in her dreams, not he. And, she thought to herself, isn't it strange that he said _he_ was in my dreams? She would ask him of that as well. With a new plan in mind on how to intrigue Sesshomaru and how to apologize to Ayumu, Kagome set off on her own back to camp.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I think maybe there was a chapter or two that were confusing- while she was away in the future. Kagome had spent three days with Sesshomaru and Rin before they had sex, and then it skips directly to the future. I will tell you that a few days were missing and I'm sorry about that. I didn't go into detail for that because I found that it wasn't really that important. Sorry if it was a bit confusing. I hope that I can be more clear in the future. Thank you all for your reviews and your imput.


	46. Chill

Chapter 45

XxXxXxXxXx

The wind at night chilled her skin, but she was undaunted. She walked carefully through the brambles about her feet, not wanting her usual clumsiness to trip her up and ruin her plan. She almost lost her balance, but caught herself on a solid tree. There were many ways to intrigue a demon, she knew, and this particular demon was a dog. Dogs liked many things in her time, and although she only had Buyo, she knew that there were a variety of ways to gain a dog's interest-even if the dog was difficult to approach.

Kagome found the ground uneven and the trees spaced far enough apart to make walking difficult now that she was out of camp. Ayumu was wandering somewhere as he so often did at night and Inuyasha had finally drifted to sleep. Kagome stretched out her aura and felt the area around her. She could feel birds, deer, mountains and trees and above all else, she could feel him there watching her. She pretended not to notice since he had taken great care to cover his aura.

Stepping over a small stream, Kagome hummed a little tune to herself. She knew that scent was a very large interest point for dogs and she decided she wanted to see what he thought about a new scent on her person. She finally found what she was looking for; a steaming hot spring in a small clearing. It was barely large enough to fit two people and Kagome sighed slightly as she stripped, leaving her clothes in a rumpled mess on the floor. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was wearing slightly childish, bland underwear and wondered idly if it bothered him. Dismissing the thought, she dropped her bra and panties on top of the pile of clothes.

Sinking into the heated water was difficult. She didn't want him to think that she noticed him and she tried so hard to act natural, but she knew she would have to work harder to pull it off. She slid the rounded bottle of shampoo out of the small bag that she had brought with her, as well as the conditioner and body wash, and placed them near the side of the small spring. She had to bend her knees almost to her shoulders to be able to completely submerge, and when she broke the surface, she shivered at the cool air that tickled her bare shoulders.

Pulling the lid off of the shampoo, Kagome lathered the spiced vanilla scent in her hands before applying it to her hair. Once completely covered in soap, Kagome rinsed and applied conditioner. Smiling lightly to herself, she rose from the barely thigh deep water and reached for the body wash. She pooled a small amount of the soap in her hand and placed the bottle back on the ground, pulling her other hand up to create a lather. Kagome closed her eyes as she slid her hands over her slick body and reveled in the feel of the cool air biting her skin.

She could feel his energy spike as he watched her hands roam her body sensually, and the heat of his eyes made a similar heat pool in her belly. Her perky nipples tingled as she slid a cupped hand over her breasts and she couldn't help but squeezing slightly, an airy moan leaving her mouth. Almost embarrassed, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and continued her ministrations. Reaching the crook of her neck, Kagome remembered the feeling of his sharp fangs against her heated flesh and she shuddered. She had liked that feeling.

Finally, Kagome arrived at the fine slope of her stomach and the top of her womanhood. She paused only momentarily and then continued her descent. She lathered the soap in her curled hair and then between her legs until she hit the water, and then stretched a lithe leg in front of her, scrubbing down to the toes on each foot . Kagome dipped herself into the pool, clearing her body of the soap that had covered her. She sat in the water, hair floating behind her, fingers wandering her own body. She had never really touched herself before-had never really felt the need to, but here, with him watching, she reached in between the folds of her nether lips and felt the heated flesh.

Kagome threw her head back, a surprised gasp flew from her pink lips as she found her clit. She rubbed slightly, enjoying the sensation she could feel welling up inside of her. However, as she continued to touch herself, she felt as though something was missing. She felt the loss acutely and whimpered. Suddenly, the water moved around her, and when oceanic eyes opened, confused, she gasped.

XxXxXxXxXx


	47. Weakness

Chapter 46

XxXxXxXxXx

Hungry red-rimmed golden eyes stared into hers and Sesshomaru's nude body pressed against hers deliciously. A vicious snarl ripped it's way from his chest and she shuddered. His lips found hers in a hungry and demanding kiss that she returned with the same fervor. Whimpering, she pressed her slick body against his rock hard muscles and slid her sapphire eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his single hand roaming her heated flesh. Surprised, her eyes opened again as he whispered gruffly into her ear,

'What are you doing to This Sesshomaru?'

She smiled and fisted a small hand into his silken, moonlit hair and whispered back, 'I'm not sure what you're talking about. I was simply taking a bath. It seems that it is _you_ who is doing something to _me_.' He rumbled in his chest but did not reply and she gasped as she felt his hardened cock pressing into her inner thigh and ached to have him inside of her. She whimpered again and bucked her hips against him and the rumbling in his chest intensified.

XxXxXxXxXx

He felt cloudy, semi-conscious and it didn't bother him like he thought it ought to. He growled deep in his chest and felt the sound reverberate in the empty clearing. He felt her supple curves sliding against his own hardened muscles and he felt his penis twitch, the twinge of need almost shaking him to the core. He had dreamt of her every night for years now, since before he even knew who she was. He had been slightly put off to realize that this female was a human, and even more so to realize that his beast had claimed her as his own.

There was no use in struggling against his beast-he could control it to a point, but if the damn thing wanted something, it would damn well get it. He was stubborn though, and he would fight this loosing battle against himself; denying himself his chosen female as long as he could. He knew that one day he would loose himself in her, mark her as his own and that would be that. There was no turning back once someone was marked-they were yours as long as you lived. He almost dreaded it, being with another being for so long. But that feeling, any feeling was a weakness.

And yet, she was strong. Did she not have many feelings? He knew she did, for he could scent them on her. Lust, longing, need...and something else he dare not entertain the thought of. He could smell other males on her and it infuriated him. He watched her as often as he could, almost laughed when she had talked to the other demon about her lust for him. He knew that she would never betray him. Even if she didn't realize that going to any other man was a betrayal yet. She would learn.

It was then that an idea popped into his head. A rather brilliant idea in which he could watch her almost constantly, be sure of her safety, be around her all the time and have his way with her whenever he pleased, all without letting her know that he was simply trying to get close to her. He decided that this plan, however brilliant, could wait until his base needs were met.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N:


	48. Dream Eater

Chapter 48

XxXxXxXxXx

He slid his solid cock into her slick opening and his mind went blank. He could only feel, taste, touch, scent...She was everything he wanted, everything he needed and he lost himself in her. She felt so good, her curves pressed against him, her wetness gliding over his skin, dripping down his manhood and making him slick. He shuddered at the feeling of her tiny hands tugging on his hair, scratching down his back, rubbing his chest. Every touch sent a jolt down his spine and he could feel his toes curling at the sensation of having her again.

Her breathy moans in his elfin ears drew moans from his lips and her own noises joined his own as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tightly against her, deep inside of her. They both gasped at the feeling and he felt his nails slightly puncture the sensitive skin on her thighs. She groaned and bucked into him again, rubbing her pert nipples against his solid chest. He found standing difficult as he lost himself more and more to her, and he sat on the edge of the small pool of water. She slid herself up and down on his cock at a steady pace that had them both out of breath and he began tugging her down to meet him faster and faster, the pace becoming urgent.

The heated water from the pool on their skin rolled down her back and she shivered at the sensation. As he neared completion, he felt her tighten around him and heard his name echo in the clearing. He released his hot seed into her and leaned his head back, resting against the ground. His chest heaved, as did hers, and she leaned on top of him, still connected. As he opened his mouth to bring his plan to action, she spoke first and he was surprised to hear her words.

'I think you should join our group, Sesshomaru. We could use the help destroying Naraku and...I...' She blushed, 'I'd really like to get to know you better.' she confessed. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the light smile that graced his lips. 'And what of that other demon, the Dream Eater?' he asked, surprised at the shocked look that drew her face tight. 'Dream...Eater?'

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Uh oh...Well, will Kagome be understanding or angry? Will they still be friends, or will he be the new enemy?! Well, I hope you all enjoyed.


	49. Joining

Chapter 49

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dream eater...?" she questioned him. He simply nodded. "What do you mean, 'dream eater'?" He sat up, lifting her easily off of him and disengaging their connection. He almost smiled at the small moan he heard from her, but decided to focus instead on her question. "He did not tell you then?" His face was serious and she was nervous to learn what he was talking about. "Tell me what, Sesshomaru?" He sighed then, barely audible, but loud enough for surprise to be present on her face at the noise. "That new youkai that travels with your group. He is a dream eater."

Kagome was silent for a moment and found a hand playing with the silken tips of his hair. She stroked the long tendrils of silk and then looked up at him thoughtfully. "Is that how he knew about my dreams?" Sesshomaru nodded again, surprised at her quick comprehension. "But...he didn't actually _eat_ any of my dreams, did he?" she questioned him. Sesshomaru looked away from her momentarily until he heard a gasp and looked sharply back at her horrified features. He thought she had known. The group had been traveling together for months now and he would have thought that the demon would tell her. Obviously not. "He's...the big dog...Isn't he?" Once again she received a simple nod.

Pain spread though her face as she said the next sentence. "Is that how he survives?" He nodded, now curious as tears fell from her eyes. Smiling through her tears, Kagome looked at him. "That means it was always you. He was never actually the man in my dreams even when I couldn't see the man. It was you." He nodded again, not liking the scent of her distress that was heavy in the clearing. Small but strong arms flung about his neck and he sat shocked as she cried into him. He allowed her the proximity that most would be killed for and breathed in her scent while she cried. There was relief and guilt and so many other swirling emotions he couldn't name them all. She was a curious creature.

"I will join your group, Miko." She pulled back from him, wiped her face and smiled a genuine smile full of happiness. A warmth spread through his chest and he had to look down at her small fingers still clutching at his hair to stop himself from smiling back at her. They rose together and dressed. There was nothing to hide any more, they knew, although Kagome had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach about facing the group with an old enemy, new ally and new lover in tow.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, the group will be finding out about them soon...she's got lot's of 'splainin' to do...


	50. Acceptance

Chapter 50

XxXxXxXxXx

The sound of voices was almost deafening. She couldn't stand it and she moved closer to him for comfort. The world around her spun, as tired as she was she was surprised she could stand at all. An arm steadied her by the waste and the voices went quiet. Kagome opened her cerulean eyes, wondering what happened to the noise. She noticed four pairs of eyes staring at her, some quizzical and some in horror. She felt no shame in clinging to him, even in front of friends who didn't know what was going on. All they knew was that she brought Sesshomaru to camp and he demanded to join their rag tag group.

Out of the four people on the other side of the clearing, silence came now from three figures while the fourth began shouting a new. The chocolate brown eyes of Sango were rimmed with hurt at not being let in on the secret and the violet eyes of Miroku shined with a keen awareness that make Kagome uneasy. Shippou was the oddest of all, though. He looked at Sesshomaru, a fierceness in his large forest green eyes that make Kagome want to pick him up and hug him. She forced herself not to.

On the way to camp, Sesshomaru had explained a small amount about demon culture. He had told her that if she were to go to them, comfort them, that they would be winning and he would have to leave. If she truly wanted him to stay, she would have to stand by him until the decision was made. He had almost believed that she would not stand there against her friends, the people that loved and cared for her, the people that had trusted her. He could feel the uneasiness rolling in waves off of the two humans, the protectiveness from the kit and the pure anger from Inuyasha. He didn't care. He watched her face, studied her movements as she fisted the empty sleeve of his Haori.

Glancing into the swirling molten eyes of Sesshomaru, Kagome could feel his thoughts run through her head. He was sharing with her, as was apparently a gift he had. She stayed her position and readied herself for all hell to break loose. Suddenly, Sango took a step forward. Kagome's eyes flashed to her, then to Sesshomaru, who made no inclination of moving. Another step was made, then another until Sango stood by Kagome, holding onto her own sleeve. Miroku took little to no time to join them and held fast to the tajiya's garment.

Inuyasha's shocked silence stung, but Kagome was glad that her friends had joined her. Shippou slowly snuck towards them, a slower and more careful pace, and finally hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and snuggled into her neck. Relief washed over her as she realized that Inuyasha didn't have a choice any more-it had been made for him. His shoulders slumped and his ears flattened against his skull as he walked towards her. The growl from Sesshomaru shocked the entire group when he reached to grab Kagome's sleeve. He hesitated momentarily before moving to the houshi, running his fingers along the violet silk of the man's robes. They had all agreed. Sesshomaru would join the group.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: What will happen when Ayumu finally rejoins the group? And yes, I know most of you were hoping for Inuyasha to act out, however he knows that he's better off just joining them. He'll harrumph about it later.


	51. Follow

Chapter 51

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat awake that night, restless. Her lover, a man she knew only in name, reputation and body was now sitting against a tree not ten feet from her. He watched her carefully, obviously. She knew that she was safe here; safer than she had ever been with Inuyasha. She knew that, although she knew nothing about this man, this demon, she could already feel her heart warming to him in a different way than it ever had to Inuyasha. Her love for Inuyasha had been pure and true. This...whatever it is was dirty and lustful and deep and so unexplored that she loved it.

She had been ready to keel over when Inuyasha had finally gotten wind of her scent and realized what the change meant. She had been bedded. Her 'innocence' taken, tainted. He had shouted at her for hours about loosing her miko powers, loosing her purity, her spirituality. She thought for a moment as she glanced down at the light pink that glowed around her hand as she focused. She felt that purity was not as it was thought back in the Sengoku Jidai. She felt that purity was within herself, not something that someone could take from you if you didn't allow them to. Purity was not given or taken, it was something that manifested inside of oneself and she was confused that he thought that a little bit of sex would take that from her.

She smiled lightly as she realized that it was probably his jealousy speaking-he had wanted to bed her, bed Kikyou fifty years ago and had not had the chance. Now she was growing up faster than he was and she felt badly for leaving her dearest friend behind, but she wouldn't let that hold her back. Kagome looked up to the sky through the foliage they were camped under and she sighed. So many things flew through her head, so many thoughts and feelings that it was hard to keep track of them all. She stood and began to walk out of camp when a light growling stopped her.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who watched her with half lidded eyes and she motioned him to follow her. He rose and she turned to continue her walk, knowing that he would keep up. She wandered in the general direction of a hot spring she had felt out with her aura and decided that it would make for a lovely midnight walk. Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of violet eyes watched them leave knowingly.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: So, Miroku obviously knows there's more going on...hehe Sorry it's been so long since my last update, a lot has been going on and I don't have very many more chapters saved, so I'm writing as I go...I hope this chapter finds all of you well and I hope to post again tomorrow.


	52. Father

Chapter 52

XxXxXxXxXx

"I have a question for you." Her voice rang out in the dark clearing and she was almost shocked at the noise it made. She could almost feel him jump, as shocked by the noise as she was. He paused and nodded toward her, signaling for her to ask. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I would like to know..." Pausing momentarily she took a deep intake of breath before continuing. "Tell me about yourself. I really don't know anything about you except...what the rumors say."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head slightly. "And what do these _rumors_ say?" he inquired. She blushed and looked down, but decided to answer for the sake of her own questions. "Well, I know you are the Lord of the Western territories, that you are incredibly powerful, a dog demon and..." she blushed, "incredibly good looking." she saw a smile on his face, she was sure, as his lip twitched slightly and his eyes glowed with entertainment, although it was only a ghost of a smile she was happy to have seen it. He made a 'hn' sound and continued walking, she rushed to catch up.

Just when she thought he had forgotten her question, he stopped in his tracks, forcing her to backpedal not to hit him. He turned to her, an odd light in his eyes as the moon shone off of the silvery strands of his hair. Her breath was swept out of her as if by force and she sat immediately, blown away by his beauty. He gave her an odd look before speaking.

"This Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West, yes, however he has not always been so. He was once a foolish pup. He had hope that his parents would one day love him as he loved them. He worked hard and tried his best for everything that he did. He worked tirelessly to impress his father who was so busy with his mistress, he did not notice how hard his pup worked for him. This Sesshomaru's father did not even notice when his wife left him and his pup grew up." There was so much pain shining in his eyes that Kagome felt him drowning in it and tears welled up in her own sapphire orbs, yet he continued.

"When This Sesshomaru's father finally died protecting his youngest son, Sesshomaru sought out his corpse for the famed fang he left behind for his undeserving younger brother. Instead of being met with justness, This Sesshomaru lost his arm to his father as well as his pride." Kagome stood at those words and ran to him, half expecting to be pushed away. She pulled him against her, the spikes of his armor pressing painfully into her soft skin, but she didn't care. She hugged him and pulled all of the warmth from herself that she could and poured it into him. She collapsed upon him, then, wondering what had happened, tears running down her cheeks and just before the light faded from her vision, she felt a pair of lips press against her forehead.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N:


	53. Lump

Chapter 53

XxXxXxXxXx

The world came into focus and by the height of the sun it was mid day. Kagome sat up too quickly, her head spun and she almost fell off of Kirara. Stabilizing herself, Kagome looked around at her friends who all stared at her completely bewildered. She could hardly remember the night before and she felt like there had been things said that she would want to remember. Suddenly, something on her forehead itched. She reached up to scratch it and marveled at the feeling of a lump on her head. She poked and prodded at it for a while and then looked over at Sesshomaru who was twitching lightly, barely noticeable.

Kagome slid off of Kirara and stabilized herself before walking toward the Western Lord and stepping around to look at his face. He turned at the last second, avoiding her eyes on his face. She frowned. That was out of character. She scooted around him again to gaze at his face, and again he turned away from her. As she heard Sango sigh, she finally got his attention and gasped as his face turned toward her. His face, always breath taking was different somehow. He had changed somewhat.

His eyes didn't have as much of a veil covering his emotions as he usually did and she saw uncertainty in him. She frowned and tried to pinpoint the difference. The maroon stripes on his cheeks were the same as was the strong red that lined his eyes, however there was something...off about the crescent moon on his forehead. Usually a midnight blue, it stood out more on his skin as it was now lined in an iridescent silver. She frowned deeper, the lines wrinkling her features slightly, and reached a hand out to touch the moon on his forehead. She sensed his hesitance as though it was her own and paused, looking him in the eye, requesting silent permission.

He nodded acquiescence slightly and her hand found the target. The moon felt warm as his skin was, however the outline in silver was raised skin and glowed with a faint but powerful warmth. Confused, Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked him in the eyes again, asking silently what had happened. "You have one too," He whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. At the breathy response, Kagome's hand shot up to her forehead and, once again felt the raised skin.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: A bond? A curse? Something good? Something bad? Who knows.


End file.
